Bizarre Love Triangle
by Goshhhgabby
Summary: Inuyasha comforts Sango after Miroku's womanzing goes too far. *Full summary inside* SanxInu R
1. Revealed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters._

_Summary: Sango can't stand Miroku's womanizing any longer and Kagome forces Inuyasha to comfort her. After catching Inuyasha and Sango in an intresting hug, Miroku takes off. Inuyasha begins to fall for Sango and she can't decide who to choose._

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Sunny afternoon, all the villagers were repairing their destroyed homes after a demon attacked the village. Inuyasha and the gang were invited to stay for dinner in a villager's home as a thanks for saving them. Miroku gazed upon beautiful woman, Kagome and Shippo drooled at the yummy feast they were about to devour, Inuyasha muttered under his breath after being "sitted" so many times at Kagome's command, and Sango oozed green as she glared at the lecherous monk flirting with the girls.

"Oh Miroku, you're so strong." A girl teased as she felt his muscles.

"And you're cute too." Another giggled, playing with his hair.

The monk smiled happily as the two women played with him.

Sango couldn't stand the sight of him and the women. She always felt as if she is never good enough for him. She averted her eyes as soon her and Miroku made eye contact. Inuyasha and Kagome noticed the awkwardness between the two and also glared at Miroku.

"Inuyasha, you think we should tell Miroku to down it a bit with the girls?" Kagome asked.

"Why?"

Kagome looked over at Sango. "Sango's heart is shattering inside. I could see the pain in her eyes. Why don't you help her take her mind off him for a moment."

"What? Why me? You're a girl right? Can't you do it?" Inuyasha whined.

"I already gave her all the knowledge I have about boys and I don't really know what else to say. Go talk to her and you'll probably help her take her mind off him. Besides, when girls listen to advice from guys, it makes us think a lot more about it."

"But what makes you think I know about girl stuff? Come on Kagome! You just want all the food for yourself God your fat-"

"Sit boy!!" Kagome commanded and Inuyasha crashed through the floor. "Now go talk to her!"

"Dammit Fine! Just stop saying that!" Inuyasha groaned scraping her face off the floor.

Sango stared down at her food and clutched onto her skirt. Inuyasha walked to the other side and stood beside Sango, she looked up at the half demon.

"Let's go." He said.

"What?" She blinked a few times.

"Let's go out for some fresh air." He said nudging her to go with him.

"Uhh..ok." She said as she stared with a blank expression on her face.

Sango stood up and they both walked out of the hut.

Sango glanced back at Miroku and sighed.

"Sango?"

"Yes?" She turned to face him.

"Why do you keep hurting yourself?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Miroku. We both know you are in love with the monk. But he's a womanizer and I don't get what you see in a guy like that. Aren't you just hurting yourself by liking a guy like that?" He asked.

"Ugh." Sango scoffed. "It's not really any of your business with what I see in Miroku!" Sango exclaimed.

"Hey! Kagome's the one who told me to pry into your freakin soul. It's not like I want to know. She's just making me your therapist just so she can eat all the food!" He complained.

" Well you know what?! I don't know why I am so in love with him! I don't know! He's-He's always there for me and he acts like he cares about me, he's always so worried when I'm hurt and he tries to make me feel better and...and it's like it's all pretend once he finds a beautiful girl to ask if she could bear his child!! Why does he even bother? Why do I even try! He's so clueless about how I feel towards him and I try to be strong about but I just break down inside!" Sango fell to her knees and cried.

Inuyasha stared at the defenseless demon slayer and crouched in front of her.

"I can't help but care about him...he's all I think about. And it's like he doesn't even care. I'm not good enough for him. I'm not-"

"Shut up already!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. "Just shut up. Stop hating yourself for some stupid guy. He's not worth your tears. If he doesn't think your good enough for him then he's not worth your time. Your only hurting yourself by not letting go. I know it hurts to lose someone you really care about, but what are you going to gain from it if they don't feel the same way. It's pointless being a one way street. Miroku can be a jackass but he's my friend. he's not a bad guy. He's just to much of a womanizer to focus on one woman. He doesn't deserve a great girl like you Sango. You are beautiful in any man's eyes, and whoever can't see that must be stupid and blind." Inuyasha finished still holding her tightly.

Inuysha's words made Sango feel better and she smiled into his shoulder as tears slid down her cheeks, soaking his robe.

Inside the villager's home, Kagome and Shippo finished eating dinner and Miroku's women left to go bathe in the hot springs.

"I'll go join you lovely ladies in a minute!" Miroku called out and walked over to Kagome and Shippo.

"Hey Miroku, done flirting with those girls?" Shippo asked.

"They went to the hot springs." He said.

"They have hot springs here? I didn't see anything when we got here. Aww man, a bath sounds real great right about now." Kagome sighed.

"You guys can join us if you'd like. Oh, and where's Sango? It's like I haven't seen her all day."

"She was sitting next to you for at least an hour while you were flirting with those girls earlier. Man, poor Sango was forced to watch you guys the whole time." Shippo shook his head.

"Really? Agh! Where is she?" Miroku asked looking around.

"She went out with Inuyasha for some fresh air." Kagome pointed out.

"I'll go get her." Miroku stood up and left.

"Hmm, I wonder how Inuyasha did with giving Sango a talk." Kagome thought.

Outside Miroku walked away from the hut and spotted Sango and Inuyasha.

"Sango! Inuyasha! Let's-" Miroku paused as he watched the two from afar wrapping their arms around each other.

"Sango, you don't need to change yourself for anyone, you are amazing just the way you are. Strong, talented, and beautiful." Inuyasha said.

"Th-thankyou Inuyasha..." Sango pulled away for a second to face Inuyasha. She stared into his golden eyes as he stared into her dark browns.

Her breathing was shallow and she slowly leaned in to close the gap between their lips....until.

"M-Miroku!" Sango gasped as she noticed Miroku standing before them as he looked down upon his two friends who's lips were to meet.

"Sango." Miroku spoke with sadness as he turned around and left.

To Be continued...


	2. Stranded

Back in the Villager's home, Kagome and Shippo got ready for their bath in the hot springs. Kagome smiled happily as she is finally going to have a nice hot bath. Shippo helped Kagome pack her things into her yellow backpack. Miroku barged into the front of the hut, quickly passed by Kagome and Shippo, and exited out the back.

"Did you see that Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"See what?" Wondered Shippo.

"Miroku, he had an upset look on his face. I wonder what happened?" As Kagome was about to walk after Miroku, Shippo stopped her.

"I don't think we should be involving ourselves into things like this. I'm happy just being able to eat without Inuyasha stealing my food, and getting a nice bath in the hot springs without any trouble."

"Alright then, let's go." Kagome and Shippo walked out into the hot springs.

................................................

Outside, Sango and Inuyasha were both in an awkward situation. Just as their lips were about to meet, Miroku spots them, and runs away. Sango didn't know what to think and Inuyasha was a bit shocked at what just happened.

Inuyasha stood up, "Let's go back with the others." He said without looking at Sango. She nodded her head and stood up, the both of them walking towards the hut.

Inuyasha looked around inside and it was empty. "Where did they go?" He asked.

Sango heard a splash out in the back. "Is that water?" Sango and Inuyasha walked out the back and were surprised by the hot springs.

"What the-"

"Sango! Inuyasha! Get in!" Shippo called out playing in the water. The hot springs were split in half by rocks and Kagome was in the other side with the two women who were fooling around with Miroku.

Sango left Inuyasha's side and went to Kagome.

Inuyasha went the opposite direction and as he was about to undress, he saw Miroku sitting behind a rock, still fully clothed.

"Miroku-"

"Do you love Sango?" Miroku asked interrupting Inuyasha.

"Love Sango? N-No. Miroku, Sango loves you." Inuyasha said.

"Why did you hug her like that?" He asked.

"Wh-what? Are you getting all mad just because of the way we hugged? Miroku she-"

"You guys were about to kiss!" Miroku interrupted again.

"Hey, I don't get why you're getting all pissed over a little hug and an almost-kiss. You were the one flirting with those two girls in front of Sango! She cried to me, she cried on my shoulder. All because you're too much of a damn womanizer to realize you have a great girl standing right beside you always." Inuyasha explained.

"Hmm, I always thought I'd be the shoulder she'd cry on....So I'm the reason she cried?" He asked.

"Pretty much. She told me that you never notice her and that she feels as if she's not good enough for you."

"She really thinks that?" Miroku scratched his head.

"Why wouldn't she?! Man you ARE clueless. Sango isn't like other girls who throw themselves at you. She wants you to realize yourself how she feels. Unfortunately your too stupid to get it through your thick head."

"That's kind of harsh."

"You want to talk harsh? How about making a girl who's in love with you watch two beautiful women touch and play around with you? Or when you're grabbing girl's asses? Even asking them to bear your children. You are a sick, sick man Miroku." Inuyasha pointed out.

Miroku sighed deeply. "I guess your right. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, go apologize to her." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

................................................

On the girl's side of the hot springs, Kagome smiled happily in the water and Sango leaned against the rock, water above her neck.

"Sango, how'd it go with you and Inuyasha having a little one on one talk?" Kagome asked.

"He's actually really good at giving advice. Heh, he made me feel a lot better about myself. And I'm really happy we had a chance to talk alone." Sango relaxed herself.

"What did you guys talk about?" Kagome asked.

"Not much, just letting out my feelings." Sango said.

"Ohh, so are you still madly in love with Miroku?" Kagome asked nudging Sango.

"I don't know...I feel like, Miroku and I aren't getting anywhere. Inuyasha helped me realize that I'm basically wasting my time on him."

"What? Ugh, Inuyasha is crazy. You and Miroku are made for each other!" Kagome giggled.

"But, I think I'm in love with someone else...." Sango said blushing.

"What? Who--" Before Kagome can ask and before Sango can answer, the ground began shaking and Sango sensed a demonic aura.

Inuyasha and Miroku quickly got dressed and ran over to the girls and Shippo.

"Inuyasha what's going on?!" Kagome asked as she held her towel against her.

"You guys have to get out! There's something in the water!!" Miroku warned.

Kagome and Shippo quickly got out, but Sango was afraid to get out since she didn't have something to cover herself with.

"Sango what are you waiting for?!" Miroku asked.

Sango covered her chest with her arms and slowly began to walk out until something grabbed her and pulled her into the water.

"Sango!" Inuyasha and Miroku cried out. Before Miroku could do anything, Inuyasha dove into the water after Sango.

"Inuyasha! Sango!" Kagome cried out as her two friends disappeared into the whirlpool forming in the water.

The villagers screamed and ran around unaware of what was happening. Kagome quickly got dressed and prepared her sacred arrows.

................................................

Inuyasha and Sango ended up on an island. Inuyasha saw the whirlpool getting smaller till it disappeared. Sango sat on the sand, trying to cover her naked body, blushing crimson red.

Inuyasha took off his red robe and gave it to Sango to cover herself. He then sat beside her.

"Inuyasha...where are we?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. I don't know whether we were attacked by some sort of water demon or what." Inuyasha answered.

"That was weird." Sango stood up and looked around the island. All she could see was sand and trees. She looked out into the ocean and couldn't see anything. "I hope we're not lost."

"I hope so too. Come on, let's go look for some food and make some shelter, we might have to stay here for the night until we can figure out what's going on." Inuyasha pulled out his tetsaiga and the two walked into the forest of trees.

Sango looked around and couldn't find anything edible. Inuyasha cut off branches from the trees. Sango wanted to help find wood too, so she walked over to a tree and looked for loose branches.

She found one and as she pulled onto it, a snake came out from the tree and bit her.

Sango screamed out and fell back.

"Sango?!" Inuyasha dropped everything he was carrying and rushed over to her side. "Sango what's wrong?!" Inuyasha asked, until he noticed tiny bite marks on her right shoulder.

Sango bit her lip as she tried to deal with the pain.

"Did a snake bite you?" He asked.

Sango slowly nodded her head as she took in quick breaths.

Inuyasha lifted her up and quickly carried her out of the forest. He set her down on the sand and pulled down the side of the robe just enough to see the wound.

"Sango, I'm going to need to suck out the poison before it spreads throughout your entire body ok." Inuyasha said. Sango nodded.

Inuyasha placed his lips against her skin as he held onto her shoulder. He began sucking at the wound as if it were a pacifier.

Sango gasped as Inuyasha sucked her skin. Sango felt pain and pleasure at the same time. She was panting and her heart was beating fast.

Inuyasha sucked out all the poison and spit onto the sand.

Sango got dizzy and pressed her head against Inuyasha's chest.

"There Sango, I got out the poison just in time." Inuyasha said combing his fingers through her soft, brown hair.

"Inuyasha." Sango gulped. "C-can you do that again?" She asked, her breathing shallow and still a bit light headed.

Inuyasha had a blank expression on his face as he heard her say those words. Sango lowered the robe even more, only covering her chest. Inuyasha lowered hs lips against her soft, smooth skin once again and began sucking at it.

Sango softly moaned as Inuyasha began to lick her wound. Inuyasha's saliva was warm as it touch her skin, then became cold as it mixed with the cool air. Inuyasha began to slowly move his lips towards up her neck. Sango heart beat faster and faster. She wrapped her fingers, tangling them in his silver hair and pushed his head harder against her skin, as he began to suck her skin even harder. Inuyasha stopped and licked the spot where he gave her a hickey. From Sango's right shoulder, to her neck, was red and wet. Especially the side of her neck.

Sango rested her chin on top of Inuyasha's head as he began kissing her shoulder, neck and everything in between.

"Inuyasha.." Sango slowly said, as Inuyasha lifted up his head, their lips finally met and Inuyasha rested her back against the sandy floor, still locking lips.

The sun began to set and the stars began to shine. Both Inuyasha and Sango couldn't believe what was happening.

To be continued...


	3. Forbidden Love

Back at the Village, Miroku and Kagome were wandering around the Village asking question's about a demon in the water. The villagers feared the demon and were afraid to answer. Miroku sat beside a rock and stared at the water that swallowed Inuyasha and Sango. Kagome sat beside him and Shippo sat on Kagome's lap.

"Miroku, what are we going to do? Where are we going to start?" Kagome asked.

"I already checked the water, there's nothing down there. It's strange how Inuyasha and Sango just disappeared." Miroku wondered.

"Maybe the whirlpool was actually some sort of transporting portal." Shippo suggested.

Kagome and Miroku looked down at Shippo with an idea.

"So, maybe we aren't dealing with a water demon. Maybe we are actually dealing with a demon that can transport people from place to place...through..through some sort of portal." Miroku stood up. "We need to find Lady Kaede, she probably knows something about those types of demons."

Kagome and Shippo followed Miroku, and even though Miroku was focused on finding the demon, he still couldn't get his mind off Sango.

..................

At the Island Inuyasha and Sango were stranded on, they were both asleep on the sand. Inuyasha woke up when the tide hit his feet. He looked around and stared down at Sango who was still fast asleep. He laid on his side, propping up his elbow on the sand , resting his head against his hand, and watched Sango. He moved her robe a bit off her shoulder so he could see the wound, and marks he left on her skin. He slid his finger from her shoulder up to her neck and Sango softly moaned. Inuyasha sat up and stared out into the ocean. It was already dark and the only light he had was the stars and moon. He began to think to himself:

_Is this really happening? Me and Sango...stranded on a deserted Island...together alone. I thought I was in love with Kikyo, I thought I loved Kagome, what's happening to me. Am I now falling for Sango? But Miroku loves Sango. I can't do that to Miroku, and I can't hurt Kagome, I care about her too much. Even now she's all I think about, even when Sango and I kissed, I imagined I was kissing Kagome....Kagome._

Inuyasha sighed and laid on his back, crossed his arms behind his head, and stared up at the stars, imagining he could see Kagome up in the dark sky.

Sango rolled over to her side and placed her hand on Inuyasha's remaining shirt. She gripped onto it tightly, still asleep, tears began to form and they slid down her cheek. Inuyasha gently brushed them away with his thumb, caressing her cheek. Sango's lips formed a small smile as she felt Inuyasha's touch.

"I-Inuyasha..." Sango muttered.

Inuyasha moved his hand away from her cheek and buried his fist into the sand. He growled to himself. He doesn't want to fall in love again. Especially not with his best friend's girl. Although Miroku is unaware of how he treats Sango, she doesn't deserve it. Inuyasha promised to protect Kagome, and he intends to keep that promise, and falling for another woman isn't going to help. He thought about the situation thoroughly, he knows that him and Sango are just going to cause trouble and drama for everyone. Their love is forbidden.

"I-Inuyasha..." Sango muttered again in her sleep as she tried to reach for him, but Inuyasha moved away and stood up.

"I'm sorry Sango, I can't." Inuyasha whispered. He laid his Tetsaiga beside her. "Protect yourself." And he walked away, hoping Sango doesn't run into any trouble.

...............

2 hours later, Sango woke up. It was still dark at the Island. She sat up and placed her hand on the sheath of the Tetsaiga. She gasped as she moved her hand away from it, and stared blankly at it. Turning her head left and right, Inuyasha was no where in sight. She quickly stood up, grabbing the sword, and holding it against her.

"Inuyasha?" She slowly called out. A million thoughts were running through her mind. She was afraid but tried her best and conquered her fears as she walked around the Island looking for him.

...............

It was almost dawn as Kagome and Miroku spoke with Kaede in her home.

"We're guessing it is some sort of transporting demon." Miroku said.

"Maybe. Now where did this all begin?" Kaede asked.

"We were at the Hot springs and all of a sudden the ground began to shake. Miroku and Inuyasha warned us to get out. Shippo and i were able to get out in time, but something pulled Sango into the water, it was like a whirlpool and Inuyasha jumped in after her. Within a few seconds, the whirlpool vanished and they were gone. Miroku went back into the water and there was nothing to be found." Kagome explained.

"I see. Miroku, Ye must return to the area where Inuyasha and Sango disappeared. Place a sutra in the water and hit it with your staff. If there is a demon, or portal, then it shall appear, most likely, if there is, Ye both must jump in and it shall take ye to the same destination Inuyasha and Sango are." Kaede then placed spiritual beads in Kagome's hands. "These beads shall protect ye from any danger. If ye encounter a demon, they will come after the sacred jewel ye carry."

"Thanks Kaede." Kagome and Miroku stood up.

"Shippo, stay with Kaede." Miroku ordered as he and Kagome left.

They returned to the hot springs and Miroku did what Kaede asked him to do. He placed a sutra in the water and hit it with his staff. For a second, nothing happened. Then suddenly, the sutra sunk to the bottom and the ground began to shake again. A light shone through the water and into the sky, the water bubbled and began to swirl into a whirlpool.

"Alright! are you ready Kagome?!" Miroku asked, lending her his hand.

Kagome nodded, held his hand as they both jumped in. The portal vanished along with Kagome and Miroku.

........................

Sango roamed the Island a bit longer until she returned to the same spot she last saw Inuyasha. She held the Tetsaiga tightly and fell to her knees. Her breathing was shaky and her body was trembling. She was all alone on the Island, with no sign of Inuyasha. Sango wanted to cry, but she couldn't let her emotions overwhelm her. She had to be strong.

_What happened to Inuyasha? Did he leave? Did something bad happened while I was asleep. Why would he leave me?_

Sango began jumping to different conclusions that made her nervous. Sango felt a stinging sensation on her right shoulder and remembered what had happened between the two of them. Sango blushed at the thought and covered her entire right side with the robe. Sango only thought about Inuyasha. She felt as if she was now completely over Miroku, that she doesn't need him and that he doesn't deserve her. She only wanted Inuyasha, until she remember Kagome. Her best friend. Someone who cared about her more than anyone ever has. She sighed of disappointment as she now knew that nothing could ever happen between her and the half demon. Kagome loves Inuyasha, maybe more than Sango does. She couldn't take that away from Kagome. Once again, forbidden love.

She brought her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms beneath her thighs. She looked out into the ocean and looked down at the sand. She glance left and right, until she noticed something far towards her left and stared back again. She saw to figures lying on the sand. She quickly stood up and ran towards the figures.

..............................

Eyes slowly opening, Miroku and Kagome coughed up water and take in deep breaths. Kagome looked around and gasped at the location they were at.

"Miroku...where are we?" Kagome asked.

Miroku sat up and looked around. "I believe we are on an Island. This must be where Inuyasha and Sango went."

Kagome stared towards her right and saw someone running towards them.

"Hey, Miroku." Kagome poked. "Someone's coming, I wonder who it is?" Kagome looked closer. "HUH! It's Sango!" Kagome squealed.

"Sango?!" Miroku turned to see and saw Sango coming towards them.

Kagome ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Sango we were so worried!! I'm glad your safe!" Kagome smiled.

"Sango, you're ok..." Miroku sighed of relief.

"How did you guys get here?!" Sango asked.

"We went to Old Lady Kaede's and she told us a way to open portal, we jumped in and ended up here." Kagome smiled.

Kagome stared strangely at what Sango was wearing. "Is that Inuyasha's?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yeah. When we got here, I still didn't have any clothes so he gave me his robe to cover up."

"Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he?" Miroku asked.

Sango looked down. "I-I don't know. We both fell asleep, and when I woke up, he was gone. He left his Tetsaiga." Sango showed them.

Kagome held Inuyasha's precious sword. "Oh Inuyasha..."

Miroku stared at the right side of Sango's neck and noticed something strange. "Sango..."

She looked up and Miroku pulled down the side of her robe to reveal red marks all across her neck to her shoulder.

Kagome gasped at the sight. "S-Sango! What happened?" Kagome asked.

"I-I got bit by a snake.." Sango said nervously. Her heart was beating fast as she was afraid they were going to find out what really happened.

"How many snakes?" Miroku asked.

"..." Sango didn't answer. "The snake's poisonous and Inuyasha said I had to get the venom out before it spread throughout my entire body, so he helped me get rid of the poison." Sango explained, hoping they would stop with the questions.

Kagome had a hint of jealousy as she asked another question. "Inuyasha sucked the poison out of your skin? How many times did he do that? And how many times did he miss?" Kagome, paused as she had realized what she said, especially with her tone of voice. She was a bit jealous of what she heard Inuyasha do, but she was even more concerned for her friend's safety and pulled Sango's robe back up. "I'm glad Inuyasha saved you, I'd be worried sick if something worse happened." She smiled.

Sango nodded and looked at Miroku. She could feel his eyes burning a hole through her shoulder, he didn't take his eyes off that part of her body.

"So Sango, did you try looking for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I did, I searched the whole Island and I couldn't find him anywhere, It was still pretty dark while I was looking, so I probably missed a few spots."

"We'll help you look." Kagome smiled as the three went to search for Inuyasha.

Miroku continued to oddly stare at Sango, the fact that she is wearing Inuyasha's robe, holding his Tetsaiga, and the obvious hickey's covering her neck and shoulders. He was speechless and didn't know what to say to Sango. He began to feel regret as he finally realized what he's done to Sango that drove her into Inuyasha's arms.

To be continued...


	4. Lost&Found

The moon began to fade away as the sun took its place. Inuyasha has been missing for a while now. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were still on the search for the missing hanyou. Sango followed behind them with her head bowed down, her grip on the Tetsaiga, and her feet kicking dirt. Kagome and Miroku have been calling out Inuyasha's name for a while and still no response. They had finally reached the other side of the island, just more sand, and more water.

"Guys," Miroku began, "What if Inuyasha left the island?"

"That can't be possible...can it? I mean, there is no where to go. We're stuck on a chunk of land in the middle of the ocean, unless Inuyasha swam, there's no getting out of here." Kagome said.

Miroku had an idea, he reached into his robe for another sutra and placed it in the water, he then hit it with his staff as the sutra sunk. Sango was confused and Kagome stared down the water. Within seconds, a bright light appeared through the water, piercing its way into the sky. The water began to swirl, faster and faster.

Sango was amazed at the sight she was seeing.

"We have to jump in!" Miroku yelled.

Kagome turned her head around and looked back at Miroku. "Miroku, you guys go on without me, I want to be here for Inuyasha in case we missed anything. Be sure to come back for me ok." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, are you sure? You'll be safe on your own?" Sango asked.

"Don't worry about me Sango, I know that if I get into any trouble, Inuyasha will come to my rescue." Sango blinked a few times as she stared at Kagome's grinning face. She held out the Tetsaiga and gave it to Kagome. "Protect yourself." Sango smiled.

Kagome held onto the Tetsaiga and nodded her head. "Be careful."

"You too."

Miroku and Sango jumped into the whirlpool and disappeared, leaving Kagome alone on the island.

Moments later, Miroku and Sango were washed up alongside a river and a waterfall. Sango sat up and so Miroku stood. Sango was afraid to speak to Miroku as she didn't know what to say.

"I know where we are." Miroku said as he stared at the familiar grounds. "We're back at the place where that ogress awoken Kikyo, and tried to kill Kagome."

Sango remembered and looked around. "Why did we end up here?" Sango asked.

"I honestly don't know..."

Sango sat beside the river, waddling her feet in the water. "Do you think Inuyasha is here?"

"Probably, but I don't see how he'd be able to get here from the island. What I'm hoping for is that he IS at the island and is probably safe and sound with Kagome." He said. Miroku saw a worried look on Sango's face. "Sango?"

Sango turned her head to face the monk.

"I-I just want to apologize for everything I've done to you. And I'm sorry I didn't realize this sooner..."

Sango looked him in the eyes and she didn't know what to say.

"I know I'm a bit girl crazy and I kinda move around from girl to girl, but that doesn't mean that they're special. No girl I'll ever meet will be as special as you. Those other girls don't really mean much to me, sure they are beautiful, but they're nothing more to me than beautiful women who please my sight."

Sango sighed and still couldn't understand what he was trying to say. He still made her feel worthless.

"Um, maybe that didn't come out right." Miroku said, scratching his head and a cheesy smile.

"Miroku.." Sango took a deep breath. "I'm grateful of how you're trying to make me feel better but, it's too late...I'm sorry." Sango stood up to walk away but Miroku grabbed her hand pulled her back down into an embrace.

"I'm sorry Sango! Please! It can't be too late. I've been wrong, I've been a fool, I don't deserve you, but please, give me another chance Sango..."

Sango was on the verge of tears.

"M-Miroku, I've spent a really long time trying to get you to notice me...but I never feel like I'm good enough, I can't compare myself to those other women. You make me happy, you make me smile...but I can't deal with a broken heart right now. I already got my heart broken once, when Naraku raided my village, I don't want to get hurt again..not by you Miroku."

Miroku held her tighter. "It was never my intention to hurt you. I've always had strong feelings for you, feelings that I can't even describe. Those girls are nothing compared tot he way you make me feel inside. When I see you get hurt, my heart skips a beat, when I see you smile, my heart beats fast, and when I'm hugging you like this, my heart beats to the rhythm of yours. I want it to stay like that. Sango I-"

"Stop it Miroku!" Sango interrupted as she tried pushing her self away. "Please..don't finish that sentence. If only you've done this months ago...I'm sorry Miroku, I can't. Not anymore. I lo-"

"Inuyasha." Miroku said quietly.

Sango froze and stared down.

"You are in love with Inuyasha."

"I...I.."

"I won't let him have you!" Miroku roared as he pushed Sango down against the grass as he sat on top of her and leaned towards her.

Sango gasped as Miroku planted a kiss on her lips. She tried to push him off her but he was too heavy, Sango's tears to rolled down the sides of her cheeks as she began to choke on her sobs. She kept her lips closed and her eyes shut. She didn't want this, not anymore.

Miroku began to pull down the robe that was covering Sango's body and Sango began to cry even harder, she couldn't say anything since Miroku's lips were pressed hard against hers as he pulled off her robe. He stared angrily at the red mark on her right shoulder and neck, so he decided to press his lips against her left side of her neck and began leaving his own marks. Sango chocked on her tears as Miroku bit down on her skin.

But suddenly, something pulled Miroku off of Sango and Slammed him against a tree. Sango opened her eyes and pulled the robe up over her chest and eyes widened as she stared straight ahead.

Inuyasha had Miroku pinned against the tree, his hands grasped around Miroku's throat.

"Inuyasha..." Sango wiped her tears.

"Damn monk! What the hell do you think you're doing?!!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha you bastard! How could you do this to me!? H-How could you take her from me..." Miroku's breathing was shallow as he tried to keep Inuyasha's grip from crushing his throat.

"And do you think this is the way to win her back? God you are stupid!" Inuyasha threw him onto the ground. Miroku gasped for air as he rubbed his neck and Inuyasha walked towards Sango.

Sango stood up and Inuyasha fixed her robe.

Miroku slowly stood up and leaned against the tree.

"What about Kagome?! What happened about her? I thought you were in love with her? Don't you know that she is still back on the island all alone, waiting. Because she thinks that you are still out there. She thinks that as soon as trouble comes near her, you'll come to her rescue because she believes in you! How could you do this to me and how could you do this to Kagome?!" Miroku argued, he watched Sango hide behind Inuyasha, her face red and covered in tears.

Inuyasha thought about what he said. The whole time he was gone, he's been thinking about Kagome, and as soon as he saw Sango getting hurt, all he could think about was coming to her rescue.

"You still love Kagome?" Sango asked from behind. Inuyasha blinked and looked back at her. She stared into his eyes, he wanted to say no , but she could see in his eyes that he still cares deeply for her.

"Sango.." All he said was her name, and nothing else.

Miroku watched them, he stared into the pain in her eyes, and the guilt in his. Miroku felt regret. He wanted Sango, he wanted her all to himself, but she wanted Inuyasha. Miroku thought to himself, that if he can't have Sango to himself, then he doesn't want anyone else. He stared down the water fall, they were pretty up high and no human would make it out alive from a fall like that. He walked closer to the edge and took a deep breath.....

...........................

At the island, it was still daylight hour, but Kagome cried herself to sleep, regretting her decision to stay.

To be continued...


	5. Forever and Always

Heart racing, Body trembling, and shaky breathing, Miroku was about to take his first step into hell. Miroku closed his eyes and as he leaned forward ready to take his life, he felt someone behind him wrap their arms around his waist and press their head against his back.

Miroku froze and turned his head to see Sango's face buried in his back.

"Sango.." Miroku slowly turned around to face her, but he lost his balance...

"Miroku! Sango!" Inuyasha cried out trying to reach for his two friends as they both fell from the edge. Miroku held Sango tightly as she dug her nails into his skin as she cried her eyes out.

_Is this it?_

Sango kept her eyes closed, and Miroku smiled, thinking he was about to die in the arms of the woman he loves.

They plunged into the water with a huge splash.

Inuyasha, on his knees, stared down the edge of the water fall...Jaw dropped and eyes wide open. He punched his fists into the ground and growled. His breathing was intense and tears slid from his cheeks to the ground. He broke down and roared tot he top of his lungs believing that he just lost his friends.

...........................

At the bottom of the river, Miroku slowly opened his eyes, he survived the fall. He laid on his back on the ground as his soaked robe weighed him down. He was panting and he stared up into the sky.

_I'm alive?_

Miroku took one deep breath and closed his eyes. His heart was practically beating through his chest, ready to explode. His body felt numb and he couldn't really move, until he remembered Sango.

He used all his strength to sit up and he looked around. He looked out into the water and found Inuyasha's robe, the one Sango was wearing, floating on the surface. he swam in and reached for it. He didn't see Sango anywhere. He turned all the way around to see if he could see her from a distance, and when he didn't see anything, he dove into the water searching for her. He swam all around trying to find her, and finally..he did.

Sango's body was sinking deeper into the water, Miroku swam for his life as he tried to reach her. He grabbed her arm, pulled her against him, wrapped his arms around her and swam back up. He gasped for air and dragged Sango to shore. He covered her body with the robe and checked for her pulse. Her heart was slowly coming to a stop and she could hardly breathe.

So he began to push his hands against her chest, he then pinched her nose and placed his lips onto hers and began giving her air. After several tries, Sango still didn't open her eyes. Miroku panicked and tried t be strong. He moved strands of hair away from her face and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Sango..please.." He whispered.

Sango, began choking up water and coughing. Miroku gasped and hugged her tightly. She took deep breaths as she tried breathing normal again.

"I-I thought I lost you...I'm so sorry Sango...I'm-"

SMACK!

Sango slapped Miroku across the face. Miroku stood still and then slowly turned his head to face her, his cheek throbbing and red.

"Sang-"

"How could you scare me like that? How could you do that Miroku...is losing me really something worth dying for? Are you serious? How can you be so damn stupid!" Sango yelled. "You have so much to live for. Why are you going to take your own life because of me. I don't want to be the cause of your death Miroku! Don't you know how that makes me feel?" She held his cursed hand. "This...you said, a time will come where this hole with absorb your whole body, just like your father. And each year, the hole in your hand grows bigger. We are all still on a mission to kill Naraku, and when we do, that curse will be broken, and you'll be able to live your life worry free...Don't do this Miroku..please. Not because of me." Sango said with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." Miroku bowed his head.

Sango wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a warm hug. "I'm sorry too. I'm guessing I was a bit harsh back there..I should've let you down gently. But I've always loved you Miroku. Always. But I've waited too long, and finally when I decide to move on, this happens. And it's hard to deal with." She moved her mouth close to his ear and whispered, "I also want to thank you...for saving me." Sango smiled. She moved away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm in love with Inuyasha. And, I don't know what to do about it...I don't want Kagome to go through what you did. I don't know what to do."

"Look at me, even though you're in love with someone else, and that someone else is Inuyasha, I'll still always love you Sango. Forever and always. I'll always be here for you, to protect you from harm's way. If you need anything, I'm right by your side. Just because you love someone else doesn't mean you and I still can't be friends right?" Miroku smiled.

Sango smiled and nodded her head. "Right."

Miroku caressed her cheek one more time and they both stood up. "I think we should go find Inuyasha and tell him we made it out alive." Miroku said as they returned to the top of the water fall.

................................

Kagome woke up, her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She looked around and the sun was ready to fall. She looked around and she was still alone. She took a deep breath and stood up. Suddenly, she heard a distant voice. It sounded like a little girl, she began to follow the voice as she entered the forest. It sounded almost as if she were singing, it grew louder as she came closer to her destination. As she moved a few leaves that were blocking her view, she stopped, surprised to see who it was.

It was Rin. The little girl that is always with Sesshomaru. She was sitting on a rock with the Two-headed dragon demon beside her, Kagome walked towards her.

"Um..aren't you that child that's always with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Hm? Oh yes! And, HUH! You must be Lady Kagome, Brother Inuyasha's girlfriend right?" Rin giggled.

Kagome blushed and denied it. "Hehe, um, N-No. I'm not his girlfriend. We're just friends." She smiled.

"Oh, ha-ha."

"Um, Rin. What are you doing here? Where's Sesshomaru and that little toad?" Kagome asked.

"We got separated when we were passing by a village. I went to give Ah-Un some water, and something pulled us in. I don't know where I am."

"You aren't afraid?" Kagome asked.

"No not really, I know that Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jakken will come find me. I know they will." Rin smiled.

Kagome sat beside her. She wondered if the water demon has been going place around, sending them to this island. But an unexpected question popped into Kagome's head. "Rin, do you love Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Rin smiled.

Kagome was surprised of how quickly she responded. "But, I'm talking about-"

"I know, I love my lord Sesshomaru and I always will. hehe, I know I'm still young, but by the time I'm all grown up, Lord Sesshomaru will still be the same."

Kagome envied Rin's optimistic views. She wish she could be that way with Inuyasha.

..................................

Inuyasha walked around, away from the river and water fall. He was still upset at the thought of losing his beloved friends. He was in a very bad mood. He walked deep into a forest unaware of his direction, but suddenly he sensed a familiar presence. He looked up and saw ghost like snakes floating in the sky headed towards a certain tree. Inuyasha realized that they were soul collectors.

"Kikyo!" He thought as he followed them. The soul collectors began floating around the tree, releasing the soul's of dead women. He looked up in the tree and saw a supposed-to-be deceased priestess sitting on a branch up in the tree.

_Kikyo..._

To be continued...


	6. Irony

The moon, full and bright shone upon the two ex-lovers. Inuyasha gazed at the pale skinned priestess as she leaned against the trunk, eyes closed and souls being absorbed into her body. She slowly opened her eyes and quickly noticed Inuyasha looking up at her.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she looked down into the half demon's eyes. Inuyasha wasn't surprised that Kikyo would be hanging out in the forest, but he was still shocked to see her.

"Kikyo..what are you-" He walked closer tot he tree, looking up. He then noticed blood spreading throughout her white robe. He jumped up the tree and landed beside her, crouching on the branch she was sitting on. "Kikyo, you're hurt." Inuyasha said examining her wounds. "Did Naraku-"

"It wasn't Naraku. It was my own fault, I wasn't aware of my surroundings and I encountered a demon." She said grasping her wounded shoulder.

"What demon? I'll kill him for doing this to you." Threatened Inuyasha.

"I don't need you're pity Inuyasha. Stop pretending to care about me, you obviously don't." She hissed.

"What makes you say that? I do care Kikyo."

She stared into his golden eyes. " I can see you're in love with another woman. What happened to that child that's always clinging onto you?" She scoffed.

"Child? You mean Kagome." He corrected her.

"She may look like me, but we are nothing alike..." She placed the palm of her hand against Inuyasha's right cheek. "The only thing we both share, are our powers...and our love for you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha placed his hand on top of hers.

"And now, you've fallen for another human." Kikyo said.

"How would you know this?" He asked.

"I can see the softness in your eyes, the calming sensation of being in love, the fact it relaxes your mind and steady the beat of your fragile heart." She slid her hand down to left side of his chest, where his heart rested. "It's softly pounding against your chest." Kikyo described.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"Inuyasha, you are a fool." She put on a smile grin as she removed her hand from his chest.

Inuyasha returned his eyes to Kikyo's wound. She looked at her wound as well and lowered the sleeve to reveal her wounded shoulder.

"Don't mind the blood Inuyasha, my wounds heal quick as souls are being absorbed into my body." She mentioned. Inuyasha watched as the souls glowed and slowly fell into Kikyo's body.

...........................

Still stuck at the Island, Rin and Kagome stayed together to keep each other company.

"So does Sesshoumaru really despise all humans?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think so. He probably just hates the ones who irritate him." Rin answered.

"But he hates his own brother, Inuyasha. Is he just jealous because he can't touch the Tetsaiga and Inuyasha can?" She asked.

"Maybe, I'm not so sure with the reasons why they fight a lot. Lord Sesshoumaru hardly says anything, the only words I hear come from his mouth are words that'll keep me from harm." Rin kicked the dirt underneath her feet.

"He really must care about you a lot. That's very sweet, it shows Sesshoumaru actually does have some-what of a good heart." Kagome smiled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is actually a good person. I care about him a lot, If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here right now, he's the only reason I'm still alive." Rin fidgeted with her fingers.

Kagome stared contently at Rin, wishing Inuyasha was the same way towards her. She looked back at the sea,

"I wonder how we'll ever get back." Kagome sighed.

"Don't worry Sister Kagome. we'll both make it out of here." Rin said with a cute smile.

"If only I were a monk, with a staff and a sutra." Kagome giggled to herself.

.............................

Roaming around the river, Sango and Miroku searched for Inuyasha and once again, they lost him. Sango and Miroku were both very pleased that they both were able to work out their feelings, and still care about each other. Miroku still wished he had Sango back in his arms, but his constant womanizing drove her into Inuyasha's. Sango was still having doubt about her relationship with Inuyasha because she didn't want to hurt Kagome. That was the last thing she wanted to do, steal her best friend's boyfriend. Although it isn't Sango's intention to do that, it seems like it. Kagome and Inuyasha aren't even together, but their feeling for each other go way back. Sango refuses to take that way form them. But what about her own feelings. She was stuck in the middle between being a good friend, or falling in love.

"Where do you think he went?" Miroku asked scratching his head.

"He must be worried to death, I doubt he think we survived the fall."

"What kind of friend doesn't have faith in their own friends in surviving?" Miroku joked and Sango giggled.

"I hope we find him soon, this is the second time he's gone missing. I really hope he's ok." Sango said a bit worried.

Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulder, Sango blushed. "Don't worry, it's Inuyasha. Nothing can hurt him." Miroku smiled trying to cheer up Sango.

Walking around, they ended up entering a forest. Sango stayed close to Miroku since it was dark, and they couldn't afford getting separated.

"You know, it's kind of funny." Miroku said looking back at the demon slayer hiding behind him.

"What?" She asked.

"A demon slayer, and demon. Falling in love with each other. How ironic." Miroku laughed. Sango smiled as she realized it too.

Miroku stopped and Sango bumped her head against his back.

"ow, wha-"

"Shh..I hear something...look!" Miroku pointed at a soul collector flying by.

"Huh, aren't those Kikyo's-"

Miroku nodded and they both quietly followed it.

They stopped behind a tree and watched the soul collectors take turns releasing souls behind the tree in front of them. Miroku and Sango moved a bit to get a better angle of the scene.

Sango gasped as she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together on a branch.

"Is that Inuyasha? What is he doing with Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

Sango watched the two as Kikyo began caressing his cheek once again and leaning closer.

.............................

Kikyo gazed into Inuyasha's eyes and Inuyasha felt as if he was under her spell as she softly slid her hand gently across his cheek.

"Inuyasha...have you forgotten what it was like? The taste of my lips?" Kikyo asked moving in closer.

"C-cold..and lifeless." Inuyasha described as he was being drawn in by her hypnotizing stare.

"How about now-" Kikyo stopped just as he lips were about to touch his. Inuyasha took in a quick breath and held it for a second, Kikyo stared out at the forest. "Looks like we have company." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha turned his head to see Sango staring up at them and Miroku beside her. Inuyasha came to his senses and realized what had just happened.

"Sango!" Inuyasha called out and moved himself away from Kikyo, jumping off the branch.

Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and ran the other direction dragging him with her.

"Sango." Inuyasha wanted to beat himself for that.

"So it's the demon slayer now, how ironic, a demon in love with a demon slayer haha." Kikyo laughed.

"Why did you try to kiss me while Sango was watching?!" Inuyasha asked.

"It wasn't my intention to do that. I was simply trying to show the love we used to share." Kikyo smiled.

"There is nothing to share Kikyo. It's been over 50 years, Naraku has deceived us and now that we know the truth there is nothing left between us but the tragic memories we had to suffer. You're right, I'm in love with Sango. Ok. I love Sango and only Sango." Inuyasha admitted. "That means I don't need you and I don't need Kago-" Inuyasha paused. "Kagome." He said quietly.

"Inuyasha, you are a fool. I pity that girl Kagome. The same goes for the monk and your new love interest." Kikyo said.

"I'm going after her!" Inuyasha took off in the direction Sango ran off to, leaving Kikyo behind.

_At least they're alive!_

Inuyasha sighed with relief.

.................................

At the village where a portal formed in the Hot springs, Sesshoumaru and Jakken searched looking for Rin.

"My Lord, where do you supposed Rin has gone?" Jakken asked.

"Something in the water swallowed her." Sesshoumaru stared into the water. "Jakken."

"Yes my Lord!" He answered quickly.

"Take us to Rin." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes my Lord!" Jakken chanted and used the staff of two heads to create a portal in the water. "Ohhh...After you Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru disappeared into the whirlpool and Jakken followed.

To be continued...


	7. Doubts

Running through the forest, Sango's grip on Miroku's wrist was tight and she dragged him with her as she tried running away from Inuyasha. Miroku was practically dangling from Sango's hand and he had a hard time keeping his balance. Her tears began to blur her sight and she still continued forward doing her best to stay on a clear trail. Inuyasha started jumping off branches to get ahead of them and he landed in front of Sango, making her bump into him.

"Ugh!" Sango grunted as she bumped her nose against the half demon's chest.

"Sango wait-" He grabbed her shoulders to keep her from moving, and she still had Miroku's wrist in her hand.

"What?!" Sango yelled, sniffling.

"What happened back there, it's not what you think."

"Then what was it?" She asked waiting for a reasonable reply.

Unfortunately Inuyasha couldn't exactly think of a good reason and he didn't want to blame Kikyo since she never intended on making Sango watch her kiss him.

Sango looked at Inuyasha, "What is it?" She asked still waiting for a response.

Inuyasha took a deep a breath and leaned in pressing his lips against hers. Sango slowly released her grip on Miroku's hand as she fell under Inuyasha's spell.

Miroku felt as if a knife stabbed through his heart as he watch his friend and the girl he loved share a kiss.

Inuyasha moved away and stared into her eyes. "Sango, is that a good enough explanation for you? Just because you witnessed something like..me and Kikyo, it doesn't change the feelings I have for you. All that happened between me and her was that she was wounded and I wanted to help her..." He explained.

"But why-"

"Sango, give the man a break! Haha he already kissed you, don't let some old flame get in your way." Miroku smiled, defending his friend. Inuyasha put on a small grin on his face as he listened to his friend speak up for him.

Sango looked up at Inuyasha and played with the beaded necklace that surrounded his neck. "If only you were under my command instead." Sango giggled. "Kagome, she's such a good friend, and I don't want to take anything away from her. She doesn't deserve it...but when I'm with you, I want you all for myself Inuyasha."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. Miroku kept a smile on his face to show no discomfort towards the new lovers. He wanted to be supportive, especially since He and Sango worked everything out, he doesn't want anymore drama involved, unfortunately, when Kagome finds out, more will come.

Inuyasha held Sango's hand and pressed his lips against the back of her hand. "I'll make Kagome understand...I do want to be with you. I don't want there to be any doubts or second thoughts. I want our hearts to speak for themselves." Inuyasha felt a bit of a hypocrite when he said that since a small amount of feelings for Kagome still remains somewhere in his heart, and he doesn't want to let it out.

"That sounds a bit strange coming from your mouth Inuyasha." Miroku laughed.

"Yeah well, when you care about someone as much as I do, you get a little soft." He smiled. Sango and Miroku laughed at what he said and still couldn't believe those were the words coming from the half demons mouth.

..............................

Sesshoumaru and Jakken washed up on shore. Jakken spit out sand and Sesshoumaru dusted himself off.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are we? Is this where Rin probably is?" Jakken asked.

Sesshoumaru noticed Rin's scent, he also noticed a familiar scent as well. He began walking into the forest.

"Wait for me Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jakken called out rushing to his side.

...............................

Rin fell asleep on Kagome's lap and Kagome ran her fingers through Rin's hair.

_She's such an amazing kid. Imagine experiencing so many things as a child, and growing up to those experiences. She's probably seen more than I have in my entire life!_

Kagome closed her eyes and hummed to herself until she heard rustling in the bushes behind her. She held Rin close and looked back.

"Who-" Her eyes widened as she saw Sesshoumaru and Jakken appear through.

"Master, look! it's Rin, and that girl from Inuyasha's group." Jakken pointed out.

"Sesshoumaru, how did you get here?" Kagome asked.

"How is Rin?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Um...she's fine. She's been sleeping for a while now, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you once she wakes up." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru walked closer towards the two humans. "Where is Inuyasha?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. It's almost been a day since there's been any sign of him." She answered.

"The monk? The demon slayer?" He asked.

"Uh, they went through a portal and went looking for him, they left me here on the Island, and I ran into Rin." She explained.

Sesshoumaru picked up Rin from Kagome's lap and placed her on the two headed dragon's back. "Jakken, watch over Rin, I need to speak with.." Sesshoumaru paused and looked at Kagome.

"It's Kagome." She said.

"Hm." Sesshoumaru began walking and Kagome followed. Jakken stayed with Rin to keep an eye on her.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. She was a bit confused and surprised since she never found Sesshoumaru as the type to start a conversation.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"Uh, I was in the bath in the hot springs and all of a sudden a whirlpool appeared and swallowed Sango. Miroku and I followed and we ended up here."

"So it's the hot springs. Is this the doing of a sort of demon?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not so sure, we haven't figured out the cause of this. All I know is that this island could be anywhere. Miroku used a sutra and his staff to create a portal that returned him and Sango back to the Village." She explained.

"I see."

"Sesshoumaru...I have a question." Kagome asked. He looked at her. "I thought that you hated humans, why do you protect Rin?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer as they continued to walk.

"I'm guessing you don't know, hehe that's okay. I think it's really sweet that you care about her so much. It shows that you don't really hate us after all..well not as much." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and she continued to talk. "Rin told me that she thinks you are actually a good person, with a good heart. I'm glad she thinks that. And I believe her. Just because you have some complications with humans and Inuyasha, doesn't make you evil. You hate Inuyasha because he had a human mother. You had a demon mother...so you guys are half brothers...." Kagome looked again at Sesshoumaru wondering if he'll ever join in the conversation. She sighed, suddenly while walking, she heard buzzing beside her ear and she screamed running behind Sesshoumaru.

"What is it?" He asked ready to pull out his sword.

"I-I heard a bee! What if it was a wasp, or hornet! Agh! I don't wanna get stung!" Kagome cried out holding onto Sesshoumaru as she hid behind his back. Sesshoumaru looked back at the terrified girl and noticed the bee buzzing in front of him. He clawed it apart.

"There, it's dead." He said.

Kagome smiled and thanked him. Sesshoumaru felt a bit fuzzy inside as he gazed at Kagome, he never noticed much about her before, kind and warm hearted.

He looked into her eyes for a while too figure what Inuyasha sees in a human girl like her.

Kagome looked back into his, a bit confused and nervous, there was an awkward silence between them. Kagome began to get lost in his eyes. Her cheeks turned red and she quickly shook her head and turned her back on him.

_Oh my gosh! D-Did I...was...was there just a spark between us right now?_

Kagome couldn't get his hypnotizing stare out of his eyes. She covered her face with both her hands. "uhhh...I think we should get back to Rin, she might be awake!" Kagome quickly walked back to Jakken and Rin. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome leave, the question didn't leave his head, 'What does Inuyasha see in a human?'

....................................

Sango and Inuyasha walked side by side, hand in hand making Miroku the third wheel. He tried his best to ignore them but his eyes kept returning to their hands, fingers in wrapped around the other's hand. He still wished he had Sango, but he thought it was best for him to move on. He took a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Sango asked.

"We're returning to the village, we need to get Kagome back." He answered.

"Oh, right....um..Inuyasha?" She asked. "W-Why did you leave me alone...you left your Tetsaiga with me and-"

"Oh that's right! Where's my sword?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"I left it with Kagome in case she encountered anything dangerous."

"Oh, alright, I hope she's ok, I'd never forgive myself if something bad happened to her-" Inuyasha paused as he looked at Sango, her eyes were glued to the floor.

"Why did you leave me?" She asked again.

"...I, I needed to think Sango." Inuyasha continued to stare at her while they were walking.

"Did you have doubts too?" She asked.

"Too? You had doubts?" Inuyasha asked. Sango nodded her head. "Yeah, honestly I did. And a similar reason to yours, I didn't want to hurt a friend." He said looking back at the monk.

"Do you have doubts now?" She looked up into his eyes.

He stared down into hers and hesitated to answer. "...."

"Heh...so, Kagome's still somewhere in your heart..isn't she?" Sango sighed, she thought that they finally worked everything out. But her big mouth had to cause more problems.

Inuyasha was afraid to answer. Yes. He still loves Kagome, he's always loved her. He's always loved Kikyo as well. Now with Sango, his heart is almost half way filled for his love towards her, but his feelings for Kagome won't go away.

Sango let go of Inuyasha's hand. He looked back at her with a confused look.

"Inuyasha...please. Work it out with Kagome first before anything happens to us. it'll be less painful that way." Sango said, now walking beside Miroku.

Inuyasha sighed, he wanted to rip out the piece of his heart that held his feelings for Kagome. He only wanted his love for Sango to make it whole.

"We're here!" Miroku said. He pulled out a sutra and placed it in the water then hit it with his staff. Inuyasha watched the portal form. They all jumped in.

Moments later, they ended up back on the island. Inuyasha and Miroku helped Sango stand and dusted themselves off.

"Everything looks the same...where is she?" Miroku asked.

Sango looked down at the sand and saw foot prints. Inuyasha sniffed the air and reacted to the scent.

"Look there's-" Before Sango could finish Inuyasha took off towards the direction the footprints went.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out.

"Ugh! Not again!" Sango said as they followed.

To be continued....

(_Hey readers! How's everything so far? Read and Review alright, your reviews are totally getting me to update faster and think of better ideas! Love you guys for that! Love my fic, hate it, whatever just enjoy the story! Oh and what do you guys think will happen next? Who's scent is Inuyasha reacting to? Sesshoumaru's? Jakken's? Kagome's? What is up with that spark Kagome was feeling when her eyes met with Sesshoumaru's? Hmm, we'll find out next chapter! Oh...and let me warn you about the drama coming up when Sango's and Inuyasha's love encounters Kagome's feelings..dun dun dun DUN!!)_


	8. Breaking Hearts

Running past the trees quickly as possible with the demon slayer and monk right on his trail, Inuyasha stopped and looked around. Sango and Miroku stopped behind Inuyasha trying to catch their breaths.

"Huh..Huh..what is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and walked forward.

"Inuyasha-" Sango paused and stared.

It was Rin and Jaken.

"Ahh! Inuyasha! Rin! Get back!" Jaken shouted preparing his staff.

"I-Inuyasha!" Rin smiled.

"Rin get away!" Jaken shouted at Rin but she just walked towards him.

"Rin." Inuyasha crouched down to her level.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? Did that portal suck you in too?" Rin asked.

Inuyasha just looked at Rin. "Where's Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, he left with Sister Kagome." Rin said.

Inuyasha stood up. "S-Seshoumaru left with Kagome? Why? What did he do to her?!" Inuyasha asked in a protective tone.

"Oh, they just went into the forest to talk." Rin answered.

"Which way did they go?" Inuyasha asked quickly.

Rin pointed to the direction they went.

Inuyasha took off.

"Ahh!" Jaken yelled. "Rin! Why did you tell him where Lord Sesshoumaru went?!" He asked.

"Well I'm sure Inuyasha wants to make sure Sister Kagome is safe, it's obvious they like each other!" Rin smiled and giggled.

Sango heart was filled with sadness and jealousy once she heard Rin say that.

_N-no...Inuyasha's mine...._

Sango took a deep breath and followed Inuyasha.

"Sango." Miroku quickly ran to her side. Miroku overheard Rin as well, he knew that hurt Sango a bit.

Sango kept her head down as she walked.

"Sango." Miroku tried getting her attention. But Sango continued walking. "Ugh, Sango-"

Sango turned around with tears already sliding down her cheeks. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Sango..."

Sango clutched onto his robe and buried her sad face into his chest. Startling him he moved back and hit a tree. Sango still had her tears soaking his robe and Miroku slowly slid down the tree along with Sango and sat down.

Repeating her name, "Sango..." Miroku combed his fingers through her hair. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

"...I-Inuyasha still loves Kagome..." Sango cried into his robe.

"There, there..." Miroku closed his eyes and moved his head back, facing the sky. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Sango..." He whispered. "I've always wanted to be the shoulder you cried on for a very long time..."

Sango continued crying, unable to hear what he said. "..I don't want to share Inuyasha..I want to be with Inuyasha without a doubt..without any problems...without anyone getting in the way..."

"I know..." Miroku continued combing her soft brown hair.

"Why can't he make up his mind...." Sango cried.

"What about _your _heart? Is it filled with love for Inuyasha too? Or is it only half way there?" Miroku asked.

Sango paused. She thought about it. Whenever she's with Inuyasha, she wants to be with him...but when she's with Miroku....

Sango pushed herself away from him, her hand still pushed against his chest and her head facing the ground. "I.....I...."

"See...even your not sure, Inuya-" Miroku was cut off.

Sango pressed her lips against Miroku, pressing them as hard as she could. Her fingers clutched his robe tightly. Miroku was in shock, his body felt numb yet he could feel Sango's cold, wet tears on his cheeks.

Sango let go and pushed herself away once again. Her breaths were deep and shallow. Her lips, red and bruised.

"Sango..."

Sango looked up at Miroku and had a huge smiled on her face. "Hehe." She giggled.

_Th-That's it...When I kissed Miroku, there was no spark...nothing....it's gone. Now I know, I'm in love with Inuyasha._

Sango hugged Miroku. "Thank you." She whispered.

Miroku has never been confused as he is right now. He just sighed and said, "Your welcome. "As he wiped her tears with his thumb.

Sango stood up and helped up Miroku.

"Miroku.." Sango said.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Falling in love includes breaking hearts, there's no way around it. Kagome has to know." Sango said.

"A-Are you sure? I mean..."

"All I've been thinking about is Kagome and her feelings, the way she'll react to it. But if she's really the friend I think she is, she wouldn't go against it...right?"

"Well, you can't blame her if she gets mad, it's natural she'll react badly."

"But that's not who she is. She kind and supportive..." Sango was a bit nervous and her heart was pounding.

Miroku smiled and they both started to walk again.

............................................

Inuyasha tracked down Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled happily and ran towards him.

"Kagome your safe." Inuyasha sighed of relief.

"Yeah! I'm glad your safe too, where's Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked back and around. "They should've been right behind me." Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru began walking away.

"Hey! I'm not finished with you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I don't have time to waste with you." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Grrr..." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome stopped him. "Just let him go Inuyasha." She smiled.

Inuyasha sighed. "Come on. Let's go." Kagome walked beside him.

.........................................

"Sango! There they are!" Miroku pointed.

Sango smiled.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome waved.

"Nice to have you back Kagome." Miroku smiled.

"Haha thanks! Inuyasha found me." Kagome giggled holding onto his arm.

Sango was practically oozing green with jealousy. She tried her best not to show it.

"Hehe, great." She fake smiled. Sango wanted to punch herself, letting her envious side get a hold of her.

Inuyasha noticed Sango looking uncomfortable with the way Kagome was holding onto him.

"Uhh...we should get back!" Inuyasha said removing himself from Kagome walking to Sango's side.

Kagome was confused as she watched the half demon and demon slayer walk beside each other.

"Um... Miroku? Anything interesting happen while I was here on the island?" Kagome asked.

"Umm.." Miroku hesitated to answer. Kagome was a little suspicious.

"Umm..Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"What is it?"

"I have something really important to tell you." Sango said.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and Miroku. "Do we need to go somewhere private?" he asked.

Sango nodded.

"Hey Miroku! We'll be right back!" Inuyasha called out.

Miroku nodded his head, then Inuyasha and Sango left.

Kagome watched Inuyasha hold Sango's hand and run off.

"Miroku, let's follow them." Kagome insisted.

"Um, I don't think-"

Kagome already took off.

"Ughh..Oh crap!" Miroku quickly followed.

..........................................

Sango had her back against a tree and Inuyasha right in front of her. Sango twisted the beads of his necklace between her finger and her thumb.

"Inuyasha, I love you..." Sango said.

"I love you too Sango." Inuyasha said.

"No..I mean, I'm in love with you...and only you. I'm also going to tell Kagome." Sango stared into his eyes.

"Kagome? Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't want us to keep running around secretly....I know you still have feelings for Kagome. But I wish you didn't." Sango said quietly.

"I wish I didn't too. I've grown to love you very much as well Sango. But I don't want to hurt you."

"Falling in love includes breaking hearts Inuyasha, If you do love...Kagome. You'll be breaking mine. And if you do love me, You'll be breaking hers. There's no way avoiding it." Sango said.

"Sango, you're such an amazing girl, whenever I'm here, like this, with you...My hearts pounds out of my chest and my stomach swirls around. Haha." Inuyasha smiled and leaned closer to Sango. "I'm in love with you." Inuyasha captured her lips as she smiled.

"Miroku, I think they went this way!" Kagome pointed running the right direction.

Miroku caught up to Kagome and grabbed her.

"Uhh..K-Kagome. Hold on, don't you think it's not a good idea to keep following them?" Miroku asked.

"But they-" Just before Kagome could see Inuyasha and Sango kiss, Miroku quickly leaned and kissed Kagome.

Inuyasha and Sango broke the kiss and he kissed her forehead.

"Let's-" Inuyasha saw Miroku kissing Kagome.

"Wha-" Sango noticed this too and their jaws dropped.

Inuyasha noticed Miroku was making a sign with his fingers to leave, Inuyasha and Sango took off in the other direction.

Miroku finally let go and took a deep breath in and out.

_Whew...that was close._

Miroku combed his hair back with his fingers.

Kagome was in complete shock.

_Oh no! D-Does, Miroku love me?_

Kagome thought....

To Be Continued...


	9. Numb

Inuyasha ran off to the other side holding Sango's hand. Inuyasha's eyes were wide open and he was shocked to see that. He felt his heart sink down to his stomach and his grip on Sango's hand became tighter. He was confused and he didn't want to feel this way…not while he's with Sango.

They stopped alongside a river, making their way out of the forest. Inuyasha was squeezing Sango's hand without even realizing it. It hurt.

"I-Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She looked at the half demon, she could see pain in his eyes and his breathing was harsh. Sango's hand began to hurt from Inuyasha's tight grip. "I-Inuyasha…my hand..can you let go?"

It seemed as if her words went through one ear and out the other, he continued to stare at an empty space. Sango tried pulling her hand away but he only squeezed it tighter. "Agh! Inuyasha your hurting me!" Once again he didn't listen, his nails began to dig into her skin and tears began to form in her eyes. _What's the matter with him?_

As a tear slid down Sango's cheek and onto the back of Inuyasha's hand, he came back to his senses and looked at his hand, then at Sango. A teardrop slowly slid down his hand and he saw nail marks on Sango's.

"S-Sango, I'm sorry." He whispered as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

Sango wanted to ask what's wrong, but she felt that she already knew the answer.

_Why…is he doing this? If only he met my eyes first…_

Sango pushed him away and stared down at her hand.

"I'm sorry Sango." He apologized again. He gently took her hand placed the part where he dug his nails onto his lips and kissed it. "I'm sorry…" He repeated. He slightly opened his mouth and slid his tongue across the marks. He could taste blood. _Damn, did I do it that deep?_ He began sucking the blood and licking it hoping to soothe the pain.

Sango watched him and her cheeks were bright pink. Suddenly she felt her heart almost skipped a beat when Inuyasha gently bit her.

He kissed her hand once more before letting it go. Sango stared down at her hand, the marks were now a bit pink from the sucking. She slid her thumb across it and looked up at him. She took a deep breath and asked, "What's the matter?"

He looked at her a bit surprised. "With what?" He asked.

Sango wanted to say Kagome, but she couldn't say it. "N-Nothing. Um. Do you think Kagome saw us?"

"Um, I don't think so, looked like… Miroku kept her busy…" Inuyasha hesitated a bit between words.

"Hmm…I honestly kind of wished that she did see us." Sango admitted.

"What? Why?"

"If she did, she'd know, and things would already be over. She'll accept it, or not. But..I'm still nervous. What would happen?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Inuyasha suddenly sensed something, he began picking up a strange scent. He looked at the river and saw the center of it bubbling.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha moved Sango back and waited to see what's bubbling.

All of a sudden, a beautiful woman burst out of the water and into the air.

"Inuyasha she's going to fall!!" Sango quickly warned.

Inuyasha jumped into the air and caught her, landing safely onto the other side of the river.

Sango couldn't cross the river since she was afraid that something was still in the water.

"Hey, hey are you ok?" Inuyasha tried shaking her a bit to make sure she was still alive.

"Ugh!" The woman coughed up some water. She opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was stunned by her beauty. Her skin, white as snow, soft and flawless. Her hair, Long and straight, shiny black. Her quivering lips pink, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue.

"Inuyasha! Are you guys ok!?" Sango called out from the other side.

"Y-Yeah! We're fine! Just stay right there Sango!" Inuyasha answered back.

The woman looked at him and turned her head to see Sango.

Sango was stunned by her beauty as well, she felt as if her piercing blue eyes were going right through her.

"Hey, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked the woman.

She was still cradled in his arms and she looked up at him, nodding her head.

"You came out of the water…what happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you a demon?" The woman asked completely ignoring his question.

"Umm…what do these ears look like to you?" Inuyasha said making it clear that he's obviously not human.

"Hmm." She removed herself from Inuyasha's arms and stood up, but her knees gave and lost her balance. Inuyasha caught her again and helped her stand.

"Who are you?"

Sango watched them from across the river. She wanted to know what they were saying, but all she could do watch them…watch Inuyasha hold a beautiful stranger in his arms.

The woman didn't answer him and she looked down at her legs. She moved her right leg up, moved it a bit, and did the same with the left. She began moving her feet around and bent her knee. Inuyasha thought she was quite odd and didn't know what she was doing. He was also still confused, wondering where she came from, especially since she came out of the river.

Sango was fidgeting with her fingers waiting for them to cross the river. She then stopped moving as she sensed an evil presence. She looked down at the river and saw that it began to bubble again, she thought something else was about to burst up into the air, but she was wrong.

A strange tentacle like object came out of the water and grabbed Sango throwing her around in the air.

"HUH! SANGO!" Inuyasha cried out, he tried pulling out his tetsaiga but when he did, it didn't transform.

The woman he was helping up was softly chanting something, focusing onto his sword.

Sango pulled out one of her knives and stabbed it, then dragged the blade across severely wounding the creature, and as she did that, it let go off her and she fell into the river.

As Inuyasha tried to go in to save her, his body froze and he couldn't move. The woman continued to chant under her breath.

_Oh no! What the hell is wrong with my body!? I can't move! AGH! S-Sango!!!_

In the forest, Kagome was walking behind Miroku, still thinking about the kiss. She pressed her fingers against her lips.

_Hmm..Why did he do that? I wonder what I should say? Should I tell Inuyasha? Hehe I probably shouldn't, he might start fighting with Miroku like he does with Koga._

Kagome quietly giggled to herself

Miroku didn't think too much about the kiss he had with Kagome, except that it was a lot different from Sango's. He then remembered it wasn't supposed to mean anything since it was just a distraction to keep her from seeing Inuyasha and Sango, so he just brushed it off.

Suddenly there was a something fast coming their way.

"Kagome, watch out, something's coming." Miroku warned.

"Hm." Kagome agreed.

A gush of wind quickly passed by Miroku and as he turned around...

"Hey Kagome, how ya been?"

"K-Koga?"

Koga stood before Kagome with a smile on his face.

"Uhh..what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I was actually just hanging around till I noticed your scent without the mutt hanging around so I thought it'd be nice to come see you without him bringing down the mood." Koga smiled.

_The mood?_

"Uhh..hehe." Kagome nervously giggled.

"So where is that mutt?" Koga asked looking around only to see Miroku.

"I don't know, he left with Sango." Kagome said.

"And he left you with the monk eh? Haha! Man, that stupid dog has got to make up his mind and quit leaving you for another woman! First Kikyo and now the demon slayer?" Koga laughed.

Miroku had a nervous expression on his face.

Kagome giggled a bit, then began to think about what Koga had just said.

_I-Inuyasha....with Sango?...._

"Well anyways I'm glad to see you! Where are you guys headed anyways?" Koga asked.

Kagome looked over at Miroku wondering if he knew where they were going.

"Uh." Miroku joined the conversation. "We're kind of searching for them right now."

"Hmm, so that mutt did run away with he demon slayer. Well..." Koga took both of Kagome's hands and held them against his chest. "I'm here for you Kagome, now you and I can finally be together!" Koga smiled and laughed.

"Uhh.." Kagome had a blank expression on his face.

Miroku thought about that idea and thought it could work, Koga could win Kagome's heart and there would be no worry between Inuyasha and Sango.

"Haha Why not!" Miroku jumped in laughing. "That sounds great, I'll even throw a marriage ceremony for you guys!" Miroku smiled.

"WH-What!?" Kagome giggled nervously and blushed.

"Haha well just to let you know Kagome, I'd be totally fine with that. Well I should get going. It was great seeing you! And don't forget, if you ever think about leaving that stupid mutt, I'll be waiting!" Koga smiled and ran off.

Kagome just stood there staring out into space.

_Inuyasha...and Sango? N-No..Sango loves Miroku and..and he loves her too...there's no way..Inuyasha would leave me. Would he?_

Miroku began walking not noticing that Kagome was still left behind.

_But...what if he did...would me and Koga...no...I-_

"Hm? Hey Kagome! What are you still doing standing there?!" Miroku called out, waving to her.

"Huh? oh! Coming!"

Inuyasha was still frozen, and the woman was still beside him, as she tried to walk on her own, she collapsed onto the ground. She looked up at Inuyasha and stopped her chanting, letting Inuyasha move again.

"Huh!" Inuyasha fell forward and looked out into the river. "S-Sango!" As he was about to run in, the woman stopped him.

"H-help me." She pleaded.

Inuyasha stopped and turned around to see the woman on the floor. He helped her sit up.

"You. You came out of the water, Wh-What was that!? What took Sango?!" Inuyasha asked, demanding to know.

"...You can't go in there." She said.

_She's ignoring my questions again._

"What the hell-"

The woman pushed her lips onto Inuyasha's, laying him onto the ground with her lying on top of him.

Inuyasha's body went numb, all he felt were her cold lips pressing against his. Her body also felt cold and her hair was still wet.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha's mind went completely blank, he felt as if his heart was about to stop. He suddenly couldn't breathe and he couldn't see.

Miroku and Kagome reached the end of the forest and their jaws dropped.

"I-Is that..Inuyasha?!" Miroku was shocked.

Kagome couldn't say anything, she couldn't feel anything. All she saw was another woman kissing the man she loves.

The woman broke the kiss and looked across the river to see a monk and a girl.

Miroku was stunned by her beauty and her blue eyes, suddenly he realized something, something he learned a very long time ago. He quickly covered Kagome's eyes and ran back into the forest.

_WH-What's going on?!_

To be continued...


	10. Shattered Destiny

"M-Miroku! What's going on?" Kagome asked.

Miroku hesitated to answer as he tried to think back to where he learned about the situation.

"Miroku!" Kagome said waiting for an answer.

"That woman...she was so beautiful."

"She was kissing Inuyasha...why did you cover my eyes? I-"

"Her eyes, the most beautiful shade of blue...Ok. Back when I was training in the mountains, my master would tell me stories about the rivers. He'd tell me that there would be a very beautiful woman living in these waters. She would come out and transform into a human. She would find a man, human or demon. She would rid of any woman in her way and to do that, they would have to stare into her eyes, and when they do, they get pulled into the water, they may survive, may not. She would then try and collect the man's soul, which keeps her young and beautiful, cursing the man to live as a puppet. Although to break that curse, he must be with the person he's destined to be with. So it's like a test. But it's a timed test. "

"A test? So is she like some kind of mermaid? A demon?" Kagome asked.

"Basically."

"Huh! Sango's not with him! She must be in the water! And Inuyasha! His soul is being taken away...Miroku what can we do? She already has set her eyes on you, what if you're next?" Kagome was worried.

"Kagome, I'll go in the river to try and purify the waters to see if I can find Sango. Use your arrows to try and get Inuyasha's soul back, but whatever you do, don't look into her eyes." Miroku explained.

"Right!" Kagome nodded.

They both ran back to the river and Kagome watched the woman caress his cheeks.

'I-Inuyasha...' Kagome pulled out her arrow and pointed it her.

Miroku threw some sutras in the water creating another whirlpool; he looked down and saw Sango.

"Sango!" Miroku dove in.

"Miroku-" Kagome turned her attention back to the woman and Inuyasha. She wanted to shoot but she was so unconcentrated, she was afraid that she might miss or hit the wrong person.

The mermaid smiled and turned to face Kagome's direction. Kagome gasped. She quickly shut her eyes, pulled the arrow back and cried out, "INUYASHA!"

The arrow was shot straight forward and went right through the mermaid's chest, freeing Inuyasha.

"Got it!" Kagome cheered. She looked over at Inuyasha, but he still wasn't moving. "I-Inuyasha!" She called out, but he just laid there. The arrow left a hole on the mermaid's chest, freeing some souls. She struggled to stand.

Kagome had to do something. She stared into the water, and she didn't know whether to jump in or not. And since it did look clear, she decided to go in. She then swam towards the other side. Luckily, she wasn't dragged in. As she made it onto the other side and the mermaid was still weak, she tried waking up Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha...Inuyasha!" She listened to his heart, it was still beating. As she panicked, she stared at his lips. She slowly leaned forward and kissed him, hoping it would trigger something. His lips were so cold as she pressed her lips against his. When she moved up and stared at him, nothing happened.

"Inuyasha...S-SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed. The command triggered his spellbound necklace and crashed him through the ground. With tears in her eyes she screamed out his name.

Inuyasha didn't wake up.

"Haha, you sure are a foolish girl." The mermaid said, grunting as she pulled out the arrow. Her wound quickly healed, keeping the rest of the souls from escaping.

"What did you do to him?" Kagome yelled.

She placed her hand on her chest and smiled. "His soul, it escaped when you hit me. But it looks like it's unable to return."

"Why not?"

"Well, when I kissed him, I took it. When you kissed him, it should've returned. And it didn't."

"...What is that supposed to mean?"

"You aren't the woman he loves." She smiled.

Kagome could feel her heart crack as soon as she said those words. "H-He doesn't love me?"

"Think of me as a cupid. Although I'm a cupid who brings love to those who are meant to be with each other. That kiss should've brought him back. Now until the right person comes along, Inuyasha's heart is about to give out." The mermaid looked out at the river. "Looks like my pet found some food. Good luck." The mermaid winked and went into the water.

Kagome sat beside Inuyasha in tears, her heart was about to split in half. She lowered her head one more time and placed her lips onto his for a few more seconds. When she looked at him, his eyes were still closed.

"SANGO!" Miroku called out, water rushed into his mouth. He reached for the woman he saw down at the bottom. As he moved closer, he grabbed her and tried swimming to the surface. Suddenly, everything was dark. Something was moving with them in the water. He looked around and tried to keep on going.

But then a tentacle wrapped around Sango's leg and pulled. Miroku's eyes widened when he saw the monster. He swung his staff at it, but the water slowed down his speed.

The mermaid saw them and swam towards them.

"Awww, looks like someone doesn't wanna give up." The mermaid said and swam towards Miroku, who was holding his breath as long as he could. He saw the mermaid come towards him and quickly shut his eyes.

Sitting there, crying beside Inuyasha, Kagome realized that Miroku is and Sango are still in the river and that the mermaid just went in. She gasped and stood up and looked over the river. She then sensed a jewel shard, although it wasn't coming from the mermaid since she would have sensed it earlier. She pulled out her arrow and bow and took a deep breath.

"Come on...aim for the mark!" She aimed where she sensed the jewel and shot the arrow into the water.

"Monk." The mermaid teased and placed her finger against his chin.

Suddenly something was shot through the water and went right through the tentacle demon, releasing Sango. Miroku saw the jewel shard come out of the demon and he quickly swam towards it, grabbed it and went for the surface.

"UGH! K-KAGOME!" Miroku called out, holding onto the jewel shard and Sango.

"Miroku!" Kagome ran towards them and pulled Sango out, and as she was about to help out Miroku, the mermaid came out ready to pull him back down. Kagome grabbed her remaining arrow and stabbed her in the eye and pulled him out.

Miroku got out one of him sutras and slapped one on her and chanted. The mermaid shrieks echoed throughout the forest and many lost souls were finally able to escape.

Miroku sighed and laid back on the ground to get himself together.

"M-Miroku, is she gone?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, now all those men will finally get a chance to live again...until the right person gets to them."

"The right person huh?" Kagome looked back at Inuyasha.

Miroku walked over to Sango and moved her head hair away from her face. He placed his ear beside her lips and noticed she wasn't breathing. His eyes widened.

"Sango!"

"What's wrong?" Kagome ran over.

"She must've swallowed too much water as well."

"What are you-" As Kagome was going to ask, Miroku placed his lips on Sango's and began to perform CPR. Kagome watched him, thinking about the time he kissed her. 'They look so good together...but why aren't they?'

"HUH!" Sango gasped and choked out water, coughing.

"Sango!" Miroku pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so glad..."

"Monk...wait, what happened to that demon?" Sango looked around.

"Kagome saved us." Miroku smiled.

"Kagome..." Sango stood up and walked over to Kagome and hugged her. "Thanks for saving us..."

"Sango." Kagome hugged back.

Sango opened her eyes and looked over Kagome's shoulder and gasped. "I-Inuyasha!" Sango quickly removed herself from Kagome and ran over to Inuyasha's side.

"Inuyasha…he's still not awake?" Sango panicked.

Kagome was so surprised to how quickly Sango reacted. Miroku walked over to Sango.

"Sango, his soul won't return to him until-"

"Kiss him." Kagome said. She said it so bluntly it surprised the monk and the demon slayer.

"K-Kiss him?" Sango asked, she looked at Miroku who nodded his head. "But…how will that-"

"Please...just do it." Kagome said, clenching her fists.

Sango looked down at Inuyasha and gently placed her lips onto his. Kagome watched her kiss the man she's in love with. Her heart cracked even more, and as soon as she saw Inuyasha's eyes open up, it completely shattered.

"Inuyasha!" Sango hugged him and cried.

"Sango...what happened?" Inuyasha was confused, but when he looked up to see a teary eyed Kagome, he felt that she already knew about him and Sango.

"Would you look at that? Sango is-" When Miroku turned around to look at Kagome, he saw her running the other direction leaving a trail of her heart broken tears.

* * *

_Author: I have finally updated! Sorry if it sounds a bit wierd or stuff, it's like the middle fo the night and I haven't updated for a long time so I'm really sorry. Things shallb e getting much mroe intense with Sango and Kagome. Please review and tell me what you think:)_


	11. You're Mine

She ran and ran. She didn't stop. A million thoughts raced through her head as she cried her eyes out.

'How can that be? How can Sango be the one Inuyasha's meant to be with? Why…'

Kagome, completely oblivious to her surroundings, slipped on mud and rolled forward.

"Ugh!..huh..huh…" She cried even more as she laid in the dirt. She couldn't feel her heart beat anymore, she closed her eyes as tears slid.

"K-Kagome?"

Kagome heard someone say her name, at first she thought it was her imagination until she felt someone wipe away her tears.. She opened her eyes and sensed jewel shards embedded in fur covered shins.

"Kouga." Kagome said quietly. Kouga crouched in front of the depressed, modern day girl.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Kouga asked, but before he knew it…

"Kouga!" She cried out and threw her arms around him, crying on his shoulder.

"Whoa…Kagome.." He kept his balance as she pushed all her weight and tears onto him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and sighed, taking in her scent. "What did he do to you?"

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha walked in the same direction Kagome ran, hoping to make sure she's alright. Obviously she's not.

"She must've ran straight ahead." Miroku said, looking down at the foot prints.

"I feel terrible." Sango looked down.

"Sango, she told you to." Miroku said, trying to console her.

"But, it was as if she only wanted me to do it to see if Inuyasha would actually wake up. How was me kissing him…able to save him?" Sango asked.

"Because." Inuyasha joined the conversation. " Supposedly the story goes that, she steals the man's soul, and the only way it'll return to him is if the right person kisses them. If they don't find the right person in time…their heart gives out."

"And that's why Kagome made you kiss him." Miroku explained.

"Maybe it was a coincidence. I'm sure Kagome had already tried kissing Inuyasha and-"

"She tried, and failed. She's not the one for him." Miroku said, staring at the two.

Sango and Inuyasha stood side by side, blushing. Inuyasha faced Sango and grabbed her hand. Sango looked into his eyes.

"I guess a good thing did come out of this experience." He brought her hand over to his lips and kissed it.

Sango's cheeks changed from pink to red. She looked over at Miroku who smiled awkwardly and turned around.

"Huh…thought I'd be used to it by now." Miroku sighed as they continued to walk.

"So you kissed him?"

She nodded her head.

"But then?"

"He didn't wake up." Her voice broke. She faced down, her hair covering her teary eyes. Kouga watched tears drop onto her green skirt.

"Hm…who knew? The mutt and the demon slayer, never thought that'd happen. Well now that Inuyasha's outta the way I guess that means I can have you all to my-" Kouga paused as he listened to her held back sobs.

"I-I'm sorry Kagome." He placed his hand onto her head and caressed her. "You deserve better."

Kagome shook her head. "No…Sango's my friend. You're supposed to support your friends, right? It's just gonna have to take some time getting used to…" Kagome sniffed.

Kouga looked at her. "Well, the mutt and I were never really friends. But it's just like the situation you're in right now. I've always wanted you for myself Kagome. But it was a one sided love, yet I never stopped. Ayane's driving me crazy over that promise…but hey, what can I do but follow my heart?"

Kagome looked up at Kouga, he moved the strands of hair on her face over her ear and wiped her remaining tears with his thumb.

"Kagome, I would never make you cry."

She blushed, and as Kouga lowered his lips towards her face, she tilted her head down.

"I-I'm covered in dirt…and I have cuts from the fall…I'm going to wash it off ok?" Kagome stood up.

"I'll help you-"

"Just wait for me…ok?" Kagome gave him an awkward grin and walked towards the river.

Kouga sat and sighed, "That's all I've been doing…"

Miroku looked up at the sky.

"It's getting dark, and we've barely had any rest."

"I think there's a village nearby, oh look! There's someone selling herbs, I'll go ask." Sango said and quickly left.

Inuyasha stared at the trees swaying back and forth.

"You seem a bit down." Miroku said.

"I've never seen that much tears fall from her eyes." Inuyasha kicked the dirt.

"It was only a matter of time before she found out. Wasn't that much easier than telling her?"

"Yeah but…who knows where she ran off to. What if she encountered a demon? Naraku's minions? Some perverted weirdo?"

"Or she went home."

"Anything can happen between here and the well. Miroku, we can't stop. We have to find her."

"Inuyasha we haven't slept or eaten in days. Sango's lungs were filled with water at that time, you wouldn't wake up. You both were going to die."

"Sango was going to die? What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"That demon dragged her down and she swallowed too much water. I gave her my breath and-"

"So you kissed her?" Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"I wouldn't call it kissing-"

"But you had your lips on hers."

"Did you want her to die? At least she didn't see Kagome trying to kiss you multiple times."

Inuyasha covered his mouth with his hand and looked at Sango. He quickly walked over towards Sango.

"Oh thank you!" Sango waved bye at the villager and turned around only to find Inuyasha grabbing her shoulders and roughly pressing his lips onto hers.

"I-Inu…Inu…" Sango's words were muffled as she tried to say his name between their lips.

"N-No..one….is ever…allowed…to kiss you…but me…got that?" Inuyasha said between kisses.

Sango smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing them closer to each other.

Miroku raised and eyebrow and turned around, sighing very deeply.

Sango gently bit Inuyasha's lower lip, making him grunt. She nibbled and sucked at his lower lip, taking command. Inuyasha grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger and pressed his forehead against hers.

"According to that damned demon…you're mine. Got that?" He kissed her nose and held her hand.

"Inuyasha…"

"I think we should keep on looking for Kagome, but if you really need to rest then I'll have Miroku stay here with you."

"Hm? Some one say my name? Oh you're done!" Miroku turned around smiling.

"Inuyasha…you won't stay with me tonight?" Sango felt a strong urge to be with the man she loves at the moment. And the thought of him going after another woman made her want him for herself even more.

"Sango-"

Sango brought Inuyasha behind the bush and threw herself at him, pressing her mouth against his neck, sucking, nibbling and kissing at his sensitive skin. Inuyasha held back everything he had, trying not to maul her on the forest floor. Inuyasha moaned as he felt Sango's tongue against his neck, along with her hot breath as she whispered things he couldn't even understand.

When she was done, she kissed his forehead and stood up. Inuyasha dusted himself off and when he revealed his neck, Sango giggled.

Miroku walked over to the couple who's done who knows what behind the bush and laughed.

"Wh-What happened?" Inuyasha was confused.

Sango pulled him down by his enchanted beads and giggled. "I've marked my territory." She ran her finger along the marks she made on his neck. There were about four hickeys around his neck.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and looked down, trying to see what she did. He held his neck.

"Haha, marked your territory huh? Haha I'll mark mine later." He kissed Sango. "I'll see you later." Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "You touch her and you die. Got it?" Inuyasha pierced his eyes through his.

Miroku nodded his head and smiled. "Come on Sango."

Inuyasha jumped off trees, headed for Kagome and Sango watched him leave…making sure that whoever he encounters knows that he's taken.

Kagome splashed her injured legs in the water. She only took off her socks and shoes since Kouga was around. She watched the dirt from her legs spread into the water. She stretched out her right leg and examined the cuts on it and winced as the cool air hit it.

Kouga sat by the rocks, his two comrades had arrived a while ago and kept him company as Kagome washed herself off.

"Kouga where's that Inuyasha guy?" One of them asked Kouga.

"I don't know, I don't care. Kagome's here…and tonight, I'm gonna make her mine."


End file.
